


Fireworks

by Fallenshadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Fireworks, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenshadows/pseuds/Fallenshadows
Summary: When Lynn was dancing at her Fourth Of July party, she hadn't expected to experience her first flashback to when she had died.





	Fireworks

Fireworks cracked and boomed behind her as she danced around with the music. Everyone clapping, oohing and ahhing at her and the loud noises and bright lights. She felt as she did when she reached heaven. Graceful. The goddess had taken a liking to her, all of them, but she wasn’t ready to choose. They let her back to earth, for schooling and time.   
Her eyes flickered with the flashes as she decides to sit with everyone to watch the fireworks. The colors reminded her of a simple time when she was a child. Her thoughts began to drift back to the crackling fires and sweet-smelling food of her past. The sounds of her mother talking about how the winter would be over soon and how her father and brother wouldn’t have to chop as much wood.   
She would lie in front of the fireplace to get warm from her adventures in the cold winter-y wonderland they called home. She would have a plate of sweets and a tall glass of hot cocoa. This wasn’t that day.  
Her hands began to numb. How long had she been out? Where are her parents? No one knew. At least she didn’t. Her busted sled was underneath her, some of the wood chips jabbed into her skin. The snow began to turn red around her. “M-MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?” Her words pierced the silent chilling air. She felt the pain from the cold before she even felt the pain of the splintering wood in her skin.   
She knew something wasn’t right. She wasn’t bleeding out, but her body was beginning to freeze. She began to scream for her parents. She should be trying to keep her chest warm. Her fingers began to freeze in place. Her worry began rising, her screams getting louder and louder. She was sure if she tried screaming as loud as possible her parents would hear her. Her screams were not what got the attention of her parents. What did was the fact she had been gone for 3 hours. They told her brother to lock the house and stay inside.   
From a distance, they heard soft yelling and tried to run for the sound. But the sound softened. Softer and softer until it stopped. As they approached what looked to be someone's fresh hunt, they saw their daughter. Laying there in a blanket of red snow. Her eyes open and her arms lay limp by her sides. Her mother was the first to notice the obliterated sled. She fell to her knees as her father stared at her body. How could someone so young die so easily?   
A loud bang and she awakened. Her friend staring down on her worried. “Are you okay? You started shaking and just went limp.” Her eyes looked terrified. More people seemed to have noticed.   
“I’m fine… I always am.”


End file.
